1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing input image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide-angle lens (such as fisheye lens) or omnidirectional mirror can photograph a subject at a wide angle, and thus is applied to a camera device (such as fisheye lens camera) in a monitoring camera system or TV conference system.
A distortion occurs in a fisheye-distorted image photographed by the fisheye lens camera and a significant distortion occurs particularly in an outer edge (end face) of the image. In order to enhance a discrimination between subjects in the fisheye-distorted image, there is performed a fisheye correction processing for converting a fisheye-distorted image into a 2D-viewable planar regular image and correcting the distortion.
As a technique employing the fisheye correction processing, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-301034 Publication discloses therein a technique for outputting and displaying a size-reduced image of a fisheye lens's total scene and a cut-out distortion-corrected area of a desired area in the fisheye-distorted image designated by a pointing device on the same screen.